Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/L
L *La Hija de la Quimera (The Daughter of the Chimera) *La Nuit *La Vista Motel *Lab, The *Lachelmann, The (Grinsman) *Ladder People, The *Lady Behind the Door, The *Lady in Black, The *Lady In The Bush *Lady of the Night, The *Laeta; a Lament *Lakemen, The *Lake of Souls, The *Lake Nyos *Lake Vostok *Lamppost *Landlady *Laptop, The *Last Christmas, The *Last Disk, The *Last Kiss (an MLP fiction for creepypasta), The *Last Friday *Last Light. The *Last Man Alive *Last One Today *Last Sane Man *Last Views *Last Will *Last Words *Late Morning Paranoia *Late-Night Crash, A *Late Summer *Later Days *Laughter, The *Lavender Town and Pokémon 731 *Lavender Bass *Lavender Town Beta Syndrome *Lavender Town Disaster *Lavender Town Experiment *Lavender Town: The Fear Of Knowing *Lavender Town Mysteries: Missing Frequencies and Lavender Town Syndrome (LTS) *Lavender Town Syndrome *Lavender Town Syndrome Skeptics? *Lavender's Tune *"Leak", The *Learning Chamber *Leather Bound Book, The *Leaves of Autumn, The *Le danseur *Leeds Poem *Left *Left... *Left Behind In Your Shadow *Legend of Joshua Coffin, The *Legend of Zelda 64 *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta, The *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Legend of Zelda, The: Wind Waker: The Lost Files *Lemons Are Sweeter in Sweden *Leonis Films *Leon Czolgosz *Less Than A Second *Lesson, The *Letters, The *Letters From War *Let's Do It For Science *Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) *Let It Be *Let's Commit Suicide Together *Let's Meet In Heaven *Let Me Out *Let's Play *Lhybil *Liar Deserves His Revenge, A *Library, The *Library, The (no40) *Licking *Lid, The *Life's Mystery *Life.exe *Life, A Journey *Lifeblood *Life and Death *Life Cycle *Life Flower Garden *Life is short *Life Owner *Life Playing *Life Savers *Lifeless Tree *Lift Home, The *Light in the Forest, The *Light in the Horizon *Lights On *Lighthouse *Lightless City *Lights in the Distance *Light's Darkness *Lights On *Lights, The *Like a Broken Revolution *Like Father Like Son *Like Me *Lil Wayne's Secret *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Limbripper *Lines on Gen. Robert Edward Lee *Link's Awakening *Linked To The Future *Lion of Nowhere *Lip Balm *Listen... *Listener, The *Listening In *Little Bear and The Big Red Book *Little Boy Blue *Little Girl *Little Girl, The *Little Glass Bottle, The *Little Janet Wanted a Puppy *Little Marcy *Little Pink Backpack *Little Prison *Little Red Bow, The *Live the First Life *Lively Trap, A *Live Minecraft, The *Living Chandelier, The *Living Doll *Locked Doors *Lo Que Soy Y Seré (What I Am And I Will Be) *Lobes *Lochmere: Quarantine *Looks Can be Deceiving *LOL Man, The *look inside twilights mind, A *Look into Madness, A *Lone Stones *Loneliness *Long Detour, A *Long Way Home *Looney Tunes Show, The *Lorem Project, The *Loss of Purpose *LOST *Lostfile.exe *LOSTPONY.txt *Lost and Found *Lost At Sea *Lost Cavern City, The *Lost Cosmonauts *Lost Dog *Lost DS Game, The *Lost Episode The Doodlebops (Spanish) *Lost Family Matters Episode *Lost Gene, The *Lost Gene/PT, The *Lost Hearts *Lost Shieldwall, The *Lost Spider-Man Episode, The *Lost Tail, The *Lost Wordgirl Episode: "The Last Word" *Lost Youtube Video *Lost Silver Poem *LOST SONIC *Lottery Numbers *Lotus Garden, The *Love *Love Dies *Love Letters *Love, Teddy; Original Good Luck Charlie Script *Love Me...AND ONLY ME *Love Note *Love Thy Neighbor *Love you to Death *Lovecraft Readings *Lovell *Lovely Assistant *Lovely Plant, A *Lovers Dead.txt *Lowliness and the Fool *LSD Aftermath *LSD: Dream Emulator *LSD: Dream Emulator UPDATE *Lucas.txt *Luce *Lucid *Lucid Dreamer *Lucidic Leviation, The *Luck Be A Lady Tonight *Lucky *Luigi's Mansion - Area 5 *Luigis Mansion Beta Disk *Luigi's Mansion - Creepypasta *Luigi's Mansion - X *Luigi's Mansion Beta Disk *Luiquid *Lullaby's Cave *Luna Game *Lunar Fires, The *Lurking *Lurking Fear, The *Lycanthropy *Lyeford, West VirginiaDe Category:Meta